The present invention relates to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic dictionary or translator for translating word information into a different language.
An electronic transltor is characterized in that word information is translated into a different language using an electronic circuit. Conventionally, an electronic translator has been proposed of the type in which a mark key is provided for marking words important to the operator and the words are successively called and outputted. This feature is preferred for language study. In the conventional translator of this type, a disadvantage that it is not indicated whether all of the marked words stored have been outputted upon the outputting of the last marked word.